Livi's Birthday
by BeautifulLini
Summary: Happens after the anime ends. Livi is turning 16. Nike is shocked at finding out his age and is very nervous for Neil is hosting a grand ball. Here's the catch, the ball opens with Nike dancing with Livi! (Please leave feedback )
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii

Rated M-due to the type of anime it is

~After the anime~

The kiss ends, I scoot down the grass to lie down on Livi's chest. His arm wraps around my shoulders and I listen to his heartbeats. It is a first time that I am being affectionate like this, but I've missed him.

"How long do you think we have until Neil shows up?" I ask.

"My beautiful wife, don't think about Neil," Livi replies withy annoyance in his voice.

I smile and open my eyes to look up at the blue skies. Seconds later, a shadow looms over us. I blink and jump about a foot into the air. Livi scoots back and jumps onto his feet as well.

"Your Majesty! Princess Nike! How many times do I have to say this? No flirting on the job!" Neil, the butler yells at us.

"Neil, come on, I haven't seen my wife in days. All this work is getting tiring. I need a break," Livi says.

"Your majesty, I completely understand. Now, we need to get ready to celebrate your sixteenth birthday," Neil says.

Well, that's a way to switch the subject. I blink and then yell in surprise. "What?" I look back to Livi.

He smirks and crosses his arms.

"You… you are turning sixteen?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, what, did you think I am twelve or something?"

"Well, yes," I reply, truthfully.

Livi sends me a death glare and I blush from my stupidity. I never thought to ask him his age.

Neil coughs to gain both of our attentions. "I will have Bard continue with the rest while the both of you will learn to dance as a couple. The grand ball will open when you two dance the first dance."

I look between the two men and fall to the ground. I can't dance to save my life, especially with Livi. This is going to be bad and he will end up hating me because I will ruin his birthday ball.

Once again, a shadow falls over me. I look up to see Livi smiling. He ruffles my hair and leans in forward. "You will be fine because you are my wife."

I smile at him. His encouraging words, helped me regain my usual attitude.

"Then, let's start dancing," I smile and get up.


	2. Chapter 2 Nike's thoughts

Chapter 2

We enter the castle, my three maids, Ranra, Sunya, and Mikia, run up to greet us.

"We are so happy you are back, your majesty. Princess Nike was beside herself while you were gone. She even made it rain." Ranra says.

I blush a crimson red color and glare at them. "You were not supposed to tell him that."

I dare take a chance to look at Livi, a big mistake. He looks very pleased. Before he says anything smart, I run like the wind to my room to change for the dance lesson. I hear his laughter as I turn the corner.

"I am going to kill those maids," I mutter to myself as I bump into Bard.

"Oh?" Bard puts on a flirty smile. "Why would you do that?"

"You know I will find out, I do have a high position you know," He leans in forward.

"If you continue this way, Livi will send you to jail again. I will not break you out this time," I challenge him.

Bard laughs. "I always forget that you are different from most girls."

He walks off whistling.

I growl before continuing on my way back to my room. When I enter, I change my dress and put on my high heels. These high heels are much more comfortable than the ones I wore for Bard's welcome back party. After I make sure that I look alright in the mirror, I exit my room and make my way to the ballroom.

I remember the first time I saw Livi dancing. It was with Princess Luna, she is his height. They danced beautifully and the spectators thought they would be a better pair than I with Livi. It hurt to see them dancing but I disagree with them. She is the princess of ocean; she is not graceful at all. I am on the other hand, princess of rain. I control air and rain. I am graceful. I need to prove that to Livi.

Once again, I ask myself. "When did he become so important to me for me to try so hard?" I look around to make sure no one heard me. I sigh in relief. It takes me mere minutes to reach the ballroom.

When I enter, Livi is drinking iced water and talking with Bard. Bard turns around and winks at me. Livi kicks him in his right knee making Bard whimper.

"I told you! No flirting with my wife!" Livi yells. Then he looks at me, his expression softening. "Ready, love?"

I smile. Livi is the youngest king I know. He is young, yet he is an adult in every way, probably because of his status in the Sun Kingdom. It is nice to see his many different faces.


	3. Chapter 3 Realization about Livi

I take Livi's hand and follow him to the center of the ballroom.

"Remember to breathe," Livi says and smiles at me encouragingly.

"Your majesty, please hold her side, not her butt," Neil says from his spot.

I look back at Neil and then back to Livi, who looks like a Cheshire cat. By his expression, I can tell that she was about to touch my butt indeed. I glare at him and let out a sound of annoyance at my husband. He should know better.

The music starts playing and I focus on moving my feet. It is easier, dancing with Livi, than I thought it would be.

"See," Livi says. "All you needed was a distraction and you are not nervous anymore."

I blush at his comment and at the same moment, I step on his foot. His face goes through a range of emotions, mirroring the ones of Neil in the past.

I take a step back to end the dance and leave Livi to rest but am forced back into his arms.

"Oh, no, my beautiful wife, you are not ending this dance lesson here." Livi glares at me. It is one of those glares, that remind me of the times when he showed his colors of being a king. "Be more careful, let me lead and don't step on my foot. If you step on my foot, I won't let you have your favorite dessert."

I laugh nervously in response. "You will not take away my favorite fruit," I say in challenge and straighten my back.

The fruit is the ones that are given to me by the farmers who work in the fields by the castle. When the farmers ask for rain, I sing bringing on the sky tears over the fields so the fruits and vegetables could grow in a good environment. In response to singing, the farmers give me fruit and vegetables. I absolutely like the green pears. Livi likes them too.

"Then show me, how my queen can follow," Livi smirks. His anger is gone from his eyes. He is no smiling and looks happily at me. "From the beginning!"

The piano starts up in a rhythm of waltz. Livi pushes and pulls through the dance. I focus very hard on my steps and on Livi, who keeps telling me to look at him and not at the floor. I don't get why he wants me to look at him when the floor is more important. I mean, I need to see where I am stepping so I don't ruin his feet. But, Livi keeps insisting for me look at him and so I do and notice something.

Livi looks taller. Maybe by about an inch. Since the time I met him, Livi has grown. He keeps telling me enjoy my height because he is not going to stay short forever, guess he is right because he is growing right before my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Livi's dislike for his bday

~Chapter 4~

I bite into the fruit and watch the sun set. I moan from the deliciousness and close my eyes.

"Looks, like I have my new leverage," Livi says, making me open my eyes to look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Your new punishment, dear," Livi winks at me.

I look to the fruit and whiten. I have been found out. I sigh and shake my head. Could be worse.

"Time to service your husband," Livi says.

I drop the fruit onto the plate and glance at him. "You have got to be kidding me! My feet feel like paper. What is your head thinking? Specifically."

In the past, I was made to be his pillow. We sat on the wild-glossy green grass and his head rested on my thighs. This time, I am afraid of what he means because we have gotten a lot closer from the trip to my homeland. I feel a blush coming on, like every time, when I think of that kiss under the stars.

"You can scrub my back for me," Livi smiles at me.

I blush further. "W… What?"

"You are my wife and it's not like you haven't seen me naked," Livi says seriously. And by serious, I mean serious.

He begins to unbutton his shirt.

"I…I no," I reply.

Livi walks closer to me, now his shirt is completely unbuttoned. "You will, my wife." He then turns around and walks away.

I am left sitting in shock from his actions. That… that is like the next step in a relationship… right? If I am not going to follow…am I going to be thrown in jail? Sheesh my husband is such a kid. I laugh at the thought, for he is one.

I look for a swimsuit in the closet, put it on and follow Livi to the bathroom. The huge tub is filled. There is room for ten people in the tub, and I might be off by a couple.

Livi is already in the waters with a wet towel on his head. He is watching me like a hawk. I feel my body burn bright red and swallow back my discomfort. I walk into the hot waters and make my way to Livi. My hair is pulled back into the bun so it wouldn't get wet. When I get closer, Livi stands up, I can see down to his belly button.

He reaches for my hand, I lose my footing and my lips land on his. It tastes like strawberries. When the kiss ends, Livi looks happy.

"You're my good wife," Livi says.

I blush and move to sit down next to him. "Are… are you excited for your birthday?"

"No, it is just a day," Livi says.

I glance it him. It is like him saying, "flowers are just flowers and stars ARE just stars."

"Why? It is a day all about you, that's special," I tell him.

"It isn't," Livi says. His eyes become dark and cold. "It is another day for the ambassadors from other countries to try to get me to converse with them about political stances. It is another day for me to hear Bard flirting with every skirt in town. It is another day for me to hide from Neil and his dresser. I don't like it."

In times, like this I am reminded of his character. I smile and find his hand below the waters. I hold his hand and smile at him.

"Then, after we open the ball, we will escape to my tower, with rain covering our tracks. We can play board games, talk about things and maybe I will bake you a cake?" I keep smiling.

Livi smiles at me. "I am looking forward to your plan, my princess."


	5. Chapter 5- 2 days

~Chapter 5~

I awake yet again to the morning rays. Always sunny here.

I stretch and look to my right. Livi is already gone, as always.

My maids walk in without knocking.

"Livius I, has requested that you have a day off today from your studies. You may do what you want today, Princess Nike." They say in unison. Did they practice that?

My eyes widen in surprise. "W… why?" I ask.

"He said that you were a good wife last night," Ranra says.

Mikia squeals. "Your relationship went to the next level?"

"Yes, yes?" Sunya agrees.

I redden at their remarks and remember rubbing his soft, young back. "Keep your thoughts out of my relationship with Livi." I blink, startled, because I sounded like Livi, when he is angry.

The maids stop smiling and bow in respect. "We are sorry, won't happen again."

"How many days till Livi's birthday?" I ask. I am stupid for not asking right away.

"Two days," Sunya responds.

It takes seconds to sink in, "What?" I yell as loud as I can.

The maids rub their ears. "You have two days till his majesty birthday."

_Why is he giving me a day off? I am not prepared. I cannot dance. I don't know what cake to bake. I haven't prepared an escape route yet._

A hand waves in front of me. I blink and see Ranra with a small smile. "Princess Nike, you will be alright. If King Livius, would not have trust in you, you would have been with Neil hours ago."

That remark makes me smile. I jump out of bed. "Gather the maids and call Neil. I will decorate the grand ballroom. It will be filled with flowers. I want fresh flowers, lots of water, beautiful vases. Bring me the best linen; show me the menu that the chef has created. I want everything to be perfect!"

"Yes, princess," they reply and run out.

I quickly dress in a short purple dress, put away my hair into a ponytail and get ready to meet my eventful day.


	6. Chapter 6: Livi's method

~Chapter 6~

"Oh, don't you dare!" I yell at a butler.

He looks back at me scared.

"I told you, no black in the decorations! I want as much color as I can get. Hang other paper lamps," I order him and move to the table where maids were doing flower arrangements.

I look up at the ceiling, I have the butlers working on paper lamps so light would be romantic for the dance. So, maybe just maybe Livi would like his dance with me and not feel like its work.

I get over to the table and notice way too much purple flowers. I growl. "Ladies, add more color. I want to see more gardenias and more lilies in between. Set the vases after you are done in all of the places in this ballroom where it's possible. I want that whenever someone looks somewhere, they would see beautiful flowers."

"Yes, Princess Nike," the girls reply.

I sigh, this is hard. I walk to the double doors to check on Ranra. She sits on a chair, reading a book.

"Everything alright, Ranra?" I ask.

She smiles at me as she closes her book. "Yes, King Livius has not been seen around these parts."

I nod. At least that was a good sign. "Good, if he does walk this way. He is not allowed to come in. My orders."

"Of course, Princess Nike," Ranra says and sits back down.

I walk back inside in time to notice a butler lose balance on the ladder. I call open the air to catch him. His expression is hilarious because he is not used to air being his friend when falling. When his feet land safely on the ground, he throws me a grateful look before walking over to the chef table where there is a large bowl of punch.

I decide to make my way over to check on the menu for the ball. I take a chocolate bar, before addressing the Royal Chef by the name of Jaina.

"How's it going? I told you that I want you to think of the most amazing meal you can think of," I say as I let the chocolate melt on my tongue.

Jaina looks at me with this really bright and shiny expression. "I have a master piece!"

I look at him like he better be right. I take the menu in my hands and read the food listed. I wiggle my nose in dislike. "I don't think it's finished. Its lacking something, Jaina. Think harder, Livi is only turning sixteen once."

"Princess Nike, King Livi can turn sixteen, as many times as he wants," Jaina says matter of fact. "But, I will do as you say."

I nod in approval and walk away, in time to hear a fuss going on outside. I quickly run to the door and take a peek at Ranra standing in front of the door with her arms outstretched. Livi stands before her with a scowl on his face.

"Let me through," he commands.

"You can't Livi," I tell him as I close the door behind me. He notices me.

"And why not?" He asks in his commanding voice.

"Because I am doing spring cleaning, you are not allowed in," I smile at him.

"I need to verify if I left a stack of papers there from the last meeting with an ambassador," Livi says angrily.

I sigh, "I found no such papers. Go back to the office, Livi."

"You are being secretive," he says. "I don't like it."

I sigh once again and move closer to him. I take him by his bangs and lean forward to kiss him. When my lips land on his, I register a surprised look on his face and the burning fire within me. It always feels like that when I kiss him. After I pull back, Livi is blushing.

"You going to listen now?" I ask. I feel satisfied, I just used his method on me on him.

Livi growls and turns around to walk away. "It better be clean soon."


	7. Chapter 7 The world to you

~Chapter 7~

I walk into my bedroom like a zombie. I am exhausted from ordering the staff around. At the end of the day, I am happy with the plans. Jaina finally got the menu together. All the paper lanterns and hanging and we even lit them to test them, they look amazing. The flowers all look beautiful and most of them are already placed into their correct spots.

"Nike," Livi's voice makes me look around wildly around my room. I find him sitting next to the bed drinking tea. "You do realize that as queen, you do not have to do the grunge work?"

"Who said I was the one doing the grunge work? I was just ordering them around," I reply as I fall onto the bed.

"Then why do you look so tired?" Livi says as he pours more tea. Seconds later, I smell the tea right next to my head. I turn over in Livi's direction and see that the tea is indeed for me.

I take the cup gratefully and take a sip. The tea tastes wonderful and melts away all the nuts in my body from the busy day. "Because I was trying to teach Jaina the ways of the cooking from the Principality of Rain."

Livi looks at me curiously and sits down next to me. "Why would you be teaching Jaina?" It is like he is accusing me of something.

I laugh nervously; I really shouldn't have said anything. Livi's expression changes to serious.

"Jaina needs to learn about the food that the queen has grown up with. I mean you remember our w… wed…wedding," I feel myself blushing.

Livi smiles at me, knowingly of what I am remembering right now.

"Well, those foods are a part of the tradition I grew up in and Jaina needs to be able to cook those foods especially if we keep hosting ambassadors and such," I set the empty cup of tea on the bed and play with my hair nervously.

Livi sets his cup and comes closer, I try to get away from him but in the next seconds, I am under him. I let out a gasp of surprise because I have no idea how I got into this situation. Livi is smiling at me mischievously heating up every part of my body.

"L…Livi?" I ask.

His smile grows bigger. "You are doing something else, now what is it?"

"Spring cleaning," I stick to my story.

"I know you better than that, my beautiful wife," Livi says. "I think I figured out what you're doing."

"W… what's that?" I ask flushed. Why does he always make me feel this way?

"You are trying to please me for my birthday," Livi smiles victoriously. He starts laughing after my face gives away that he is right. "You shouldn't have done anything, Nike. You promised to run away with me after the dance. That is enough,"

I look away from his intense blue eyes. "I… I want to make you happy. You bring the world to me. I… I want to do the same."

"Nike," Livi whispers making me looks at him. He leans forward and when his lips land on mine, happiness consumes me.

The kiss starts of soft, like on that grass and slowly becomes like fire. Something I haven't yet known with Livi but now that changed. I pull Livi closer to me as the kiss deepens, not realizing how I am reacting to him. The kiss ends when I can't breathe anymore. Livi stays on top of me and sighs.

"My Nike, I need to get back to work and here I am, incapable of leaving you," Livi says through raspy voice.

I smile and run my fingers through his hair. "I can't tell you what to do, you told me that yourself."

Livi stands up, I feel cold instantly. He sighs and smiles at me. "I really need to finish these papers. I will try my best to come back tonight." He waves and leaves the room.

I pull in a pillow to my arms and watch the door. Livi and I are growing closer and closer. I smile, it turned out good, this marriage.


	8. Chapter 8 Nike's Morning

~Chapter 8~

Before opening my eyes, I feel the space on the bed for Livi. He is not there. I open my eyes to see that his pillow has not been slept in.

"Sometimes, I hate how much he works! He really needs to get a better prime minister," I say out loud before throwing his pillow at the window. I turn my head to look at the door because I heard a knock. I pull the covers over me and clear my throat. "Come in!"

Bardo pops his head inside. "Morning Princess Nike!"

Speak of the devil. "Morning Bardo-san. What's up?"

"Oh, just my little cousin yelled at me this morning for being a bad prime minister and told me to go clear my head before a meeting with the three gods," Bardo-san says.

I roll my eyes. "What do you expect, Bardo-san. You already proved to Livi how you can run things without him, no wonder he kicked you out but what you doing here?"

"Well, I saw what you've done with the ballroom for Livi's birthday. It looks great! Need some help with preparations?" Bardo-san's expression changes to one of his famous perverted looks.

I let out a groan before throwing my pillow at him. "No, thank you Bardo-san or my Livi will send both of us to jail."

Bardo-san almost falls to the ground dramatically after hearing my words. After he composes his stature, he grins at me. I furrow my eyebrows at his actions.

"What is that look for, Bardo-san?" I ask.

"You just said, my Livi," Bardo-san's smile grows bigger.

I blink at him as I let his words sink in. A blush rises to my cheeks and I throw a third pillow at him. The beauty of having a bed of this size is that I have four pillow. "G... Get out! I need to dress and take care of the preparations for tomorrow!"

Bardo-san laughs. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Besides, I think I hear Neil coming."

He walks out, closes the door behind himself and I sigh in relief. That man is weird. There is a knock on the door and again I call out for the person to come in, knowing that if Bardo-san was right, it would be Neil.

Neil comes in and bows to me. "Good morning, Princess Nike. King Livius asked me to check on you and to ask if you needed my assistance in anyway. It seems he has figured out that you are doing preparations for his birthday ball."

"Of course, he figured it out, it is Livi we are talking about," I smile at Neil and he smiles back.

We understand each other perfectly when it comes to dealing with Livi.

"Well actually, I do need your help. I would like a small fridge brought into my room. I want to hide a couple of foods just for Livi," I say after picking up a hairbrush from the dresses and starting on brushing my hair.

Neil looks at me surprised.

"Will you do it, Neil?" I ask. I haven't told Neil about my plans for the birthday. I just told him enough so I could get many workers to help me decorate. I did not tell him that I will be stealing Livi away to my bedroom after the first dance or that the room will be barricaded so one could enter after us.

"Yes, Princess Nike," Neil bows. "Now, you need to dress and go down to the ballroom to have a dance lesson with Livi. You two need more practice in order to look good. Yesterday, you had a break but now you had a good night of rest so you should be able to be in your best shape yet!"

I groan in annoyance. "Ahh, I don't want to and it is emberassing!"

"Your three maids will help you change and if you do not come, they will drag you to the dance lesson. You cannot miss it, Princess Nike! Understand?" Neil's eyes flash fire and I can see anger in them. It is like he became a giant in the room and I became a small ant.

"Y... Yes Neil!" I reply.

"Good, Princess Nike," Neil bows a final time and walks out to be replaced by my three maids.

"Alright, Princess Nike, you need a well deserved shower and a beautiful cascading blue dress," Ranra says as she drags me out of the bed, pushes me across the floor and pushes me inside the bathroom. I don't even have time to complain or utter a single word. "You have five minutes for your shower!"


	9. Chapter 9 Toe Stepping

~ Chapter 9~

"That woman is infuriating!" I say out loud but the flowing shower water hides my words so the maids have little chance of hearing my complains behind the door.

I get into the tub under the hot water and start singing to calm down. "I want to protect you..." I know that outside it is raining because of my song but it is a good time for the crops to get watered. Plus, Livi cannot sound the cannon to take me home because well I am already home.

When I stop singing, I get out of the tub and put on my light pink dress with a big bow that ties at the back. Livi likes that dress, it is a good thing that it is not the dress that he made me wear the first time he wanted me to wear something different.

"That dress was horrible! Never again!" I yell as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Dress? Princess Nike?" the maids ask in unison.

I blush and clear my throat. "Never mind, it does not concern you."

"Right this way to your lesson," Mikia says.

"Hai, Hai, I know my way," I say in my bored voice.

I leave my maids in my room and walk fast to the dance lesson. I want to do well this lesson so Livi will be happy. As I enter the room, Livi stands by the door. He takes my hand in his and starts leading me into a dance before the pianist starts playing.

"I like this look on you Nike, you act enthusiastic when you want to please me. Makes me want to give you a reward," Livi winks at me.

I feel my cheeks burning on fire and the next second, my high heeled foot lands on his toes. He gives out a yelp and I start to apologize like crazy.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!" I continue to apologize until Livi sends me his death glare. I swear his beautiful blue eyes turn red for a second to signal his anger.

"Quit apologizing, Nike, and let's take it from the top," Livi says.

Neil clears his throat. "Now that you have done a little warm-up, it is time to take it seriously. Tomorrow for the grand ball, you will be dancing the waltz. Remember that if you do the dance properly, your effortless gliding on the dance floor, should give a pendulum-like look."

I giggle nervously. "That will never happen, Neil. I am a horrible dancer."

Neil stomps the ground in front of him, making Livi and I jump back quiet a distance from him.

"You will dance and if you will mess it up, call on rain to divert the guest's attention!" Neil orders. "Is that understood?"

"Hai, hai," I reply.

"King Livius!" Neil asks Livi.

"Yes, yes, Neil, she will call upon rain if she messes up," Livi nods his head.

I glare at him. "What if you will be the one to mess up?"

Livi sends me one of his looks. "That will never happen, my wife."

"Wh... why you! Arrogant brat!" I shout.

"You haven't called me that since our first days together," Livi sounds shocked.

"That just shows how many days you could be a good boy without getting in trouble!" I yell at him.

"Why... why you!" Livi says back.

Neil clears his throat. "You two can flirt after you successfully show me waltz."

"That was not flirting, Neil," Livi says. "That was a marital argument."

I turn red. "Just for that get ready to soak your feet in hot water because I will be stepping on your feet on purpose."

"Bring it on, dear," Livi smiles and takes me into his arms.

"Agh," I whine as I soak my feet in hot water.

"You alright?" Sunya asks.

"I feel like rain of buckets has fallen on my feet," I whine to her.

"You are exaggerating, Princess Nike. King Livius has not complained about his feet at all. And I have that scoop from Neil, himself," Sunya replies.

"Agh so Livi looks great in anything and he can survive dance lessons with Neil! He is like not human!" I tell her after wincing from pain again.

"He is our Sun King," Sunya says.

I roll my eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, Neil said that you improved greatly and he is less worried about the opening dance. He said to make the most beautiful woman so people won't notice your feet," Sunya laughs.

"Great," I reply sarcastically.

"But, King Livius said that you already are the most beautiful woman in the world," Sunya says with a smile.

I blush at her words and think about my Livi. My thoughts are quickly interrupted.

"We just received word that Princess Luna will be coming tomorrow at 3:00 PM sharp, four hours before the grand ball," Mikia says from the doorway.

"Oh great, now there is another reason for me to dance well, If I don't, she will never let me live it down," I pout.

"She would like to be welcomed by your song, Princess Nike," Mikia says.

"Hai, hai, will do," I reply in my bored tone again.

I hope things will go well tomorrow...


	10. Chapter 10 A Morning Gift

**Thank you so much for reading everyone! Thank you for feedback! Thank you xLollipopLovex, nanymilan, and peace-luv-fanfiction for following throughout the story. I really appreciate it!**

**Now to the story!**

Chapter 10 A morning gift for Livi

"Neil, Livi is going to bed!" I stand in the threshold to Livi's office, having an argument with Neil.

"He still needs to finish signing the documents, Princess Nike," Neil shakes his head in disapproval.

"I don't care, he has his birthday tomorrow and all you two can think about is work." I look at Livi directly. "Either you come to bed, Livi or I will never sing again!"

Livi sits back shocked. "You would go that far?"

"Yes, I will," I growl. "Don't make me drag you out of here. Tomorrow is going to be very busy. Princess Luna is coming around 3:00 PM. Both of us need to look the best. You cannot have dark circles under your eyes."

Livi rolls his eyes and puts down the pen. "Neil, I am going to listen to my wife. I will finish the paperwork in the morning."

We walk out of the office and I relax my shoulders. I always need to have an argument to give Livi some sleep. It is absolutely ridiculous and I swear that Livi finds it amusing.

When we enter the room, Livi walks towards it, already taking off his clothing. I don't say anything because I can't say anything and change in the bathroom for my night dress. When I come back, Livi is reading a book under candle light.

"Is that a new book?" I ask as I get under the covers and lean over to scan the text.

"Nope," he says and I realize the book is about war.

"That is not light reading Livi," I tell him.

"Nike, you forget that I am king sometimes, I think. I don't have time to read anything you would call light," Livi says.

I grab the book from his hands and close it. "Good night Livi-kun."

I wake up before Livi and open the double doors to the outside. Then, I put on a silk robe before waking him up.

He opens his eyes to look at me, tiredly.

"Good morning, Livi-kun," I smile. "Happy Birthday!"

"Nike?" He asks me while still waking up and I put my fingers to my mouth.

I clear my throat before singing. Outside the clouds gather. The rain starts pouring and both of us watch the rain. Livi is awake now and I feel his emotions. He is happy right now.

I end the song and create rainbows. There is one in every direction from the window and one that enters our room and ends at Livi's feet.

"We know now who it is at the end of the rainbow," I smile at him.

Livi walks over closer and makes me lean forward by pulling my hair for a kiss.

"Thank you my Nike," he says as the rainbows slowly disperse.

"Don't thank me yet, hun. There is more to come," I hold him in my arms as we watch the bright blue happy sky.


	11. Chapter 11-Princess Luna Returns

**Thank you xLollipopLoveX, nanymilan, and peace-luv-fanfiction for sticking with story. Thank you Diosa Luna, RionaCremisi, Samsara Stormborn, and bookgirl360 for liking my story. I apologize for no recent updates, I have a lot going on…maybe too much. **

**If you leave a comment, I will message you directly to thank you and respond if you have any questions or suggestions. Thank you ^_^ **

Livi's Birthday Chapter 11

I have been running around the castle, hiding from my maids for my dress because I really wanted to have my choice of outfit and making sure that Neil was paying attention to Livi.

At the moment, I am resting my head against a wall and breathing heavily. Once again, I was able to ditch my maids. If my sisters were here, they probably would have loved all the attention of dresses and make-up, but I don't. I am simple.

"Princess Nike!" Neil's voice makes me turn around.

"You're supposed to be with Livi," I tell him, sounding tired.

"I will be returning to him shortly, I have left a lot of paperwork for to work on. You have twenty minutes till Princess Luna's arrival, I suggest getting ready," Neil reminds me.

I blink and then start squealing. "No, no, no! I have to look perfect!"

Neil tilts his head. "This whole day you have been maneuvering your but around the maids so they don't catch you to make you look perfect and now you freak out."

"Neil!" I yell and then growl. "I don't have time for your life lessons. Ready my horse!"

I run quickly back to my room and change into my favorite light dress. Then, I slide down the rails to get to the first floor and out the door. My horse is ready so I get on, side kick her to start running and we are off. It takes only two minutes of riding, for me to see Princess Luna's caravan.

I start singing the song that connects me to Princess Luna. My song with Livi is only for Livi. The melody is much more fun to accommodate the energetic temperament of Luna and the words are all about being a proper princess in the land of the Sun King.

The horse keeps flying through the land; I pull on the reins to stop a couple of meters from the caravan. Then, I make two rainbows fall at the carriage and watch Princess Luna looking out from the window.

The caravan stops and Princess Luna gets out. She walks up to my horse and looks me up and down.

"Welcome back to the Sun Kingdom, Princess Luna," I smile at her.

"You're late," Princess Luna states.

I would have fallen out of my horse, but from the rain I am already wet and the dirty ground will do wonders to my dress so I grip the reins harder and try not to scowl. Both are hard.

"I believe I was on time," I continue smiling."

"It looks like you are still an embarrassment to all the princesses of the world. Your dress is too simple, your song sounded annoying. How come it was different? Made me mad. You are not sitting up straight in your saddle and you are glaring at your guest. No manners what's so ever. I will need to ask Livi-kun if he is still alright having you as his wife. You learned nothing. I will also need to talk to Neil. He needs to give no food until you learn," she takes a pause.

All this time my mind was going miles per second. I want to strangle her and put her in the dungeons. No wonder Livi puts people into dungeons.

"It. Is. Livi's. Birthday." I say with pauses. "I. Would. Recommend. To. Not. Bother. With. Anything. Unpleasant." I think, _mainly the unpleasant thing is you_.

"You are right; I will talk with him tomorrow. Now lead the way home," Princess Luna turns around to go back inside the carriage.

When she closes the door of the carriage, her knight rides up close to be by my side.

"I apologize for my Princess's behavior. She is still a child and nervous, Queen Nike," he bows.

I sigh. "Thank you for your apology. Let's head out."


	12. Chapter 12 Jaina's a traitor!

**Thank you ProjectPercabeth for a great comment on my last page! Made me want to write another page, let's hope it's going to be longer.**

Livi's Birthday Chapter 12

When we get back to the castle, a couple of guests have already arrived. They are getting out of their carriages and ordering around their servants. I sigh, hating how one of them is treating his maid. Actually it is a priest of Priesthood of the Sun Kingdom.

I ride close to his carriage, jump off to land in front of the maid and send a slicing wind at the priest. A couple of his hairs fly into the wind. "Do you never learn? A priest should be a priest and not a drunk man at a bar."

His face turns into a frown. "I apologize Queen Nike, won't happen again."

"You're lying. If I catch you once more being so disrespectful, I will be forced to talk to King Livius. I do not think you want me to involve him," I smile, icily.

"You should listen to your queen," Neil says behind me.

I turn around to the maid. "You alright?"

She nods. This maid is different from the one who showed me the orphanage. I notice my maids on the stairs.

"Ranra, Sunya, Mikia, work together with her. Be my eyes and ears." Then I turn around to Neil. "I will show Princess Luna her rooms. Please help the coming guests. Is Livi in the office?"

"No problem Queen Nike," Neil bows his head. "I found the perfect solution to keeping his majesty in the office until it is time to change. Bardwin Cecil Ifrikia is keeping him company."

I laugh nervously. "I hope they won't kill each other." Then I walk back to Princess Luna and try with all my might to stay polite. "Let me show you to your rooms."

"Are they the same as last time?" She asks me.

"No, you will not be sleeping with Livi and me," I reply.

A glint of evil appears in her sea foam green eyes. "I have accepted your relationship the last time I was here."

"I am happy to hear that," I reply and motion for her to follow. Her butlers follow with her many bags.

Seriously, it is like she is planning to stay here for longer than the night after the party. We walk down the corridors. My dress is still wet from the rain, I am used to it so I walk normally but after a while Princess Luna starts to complain about her damp clothing and talks with her maids about what to wear. You would think that the walk to her rooms lasted a long time, no, it only lasted about ten minutes. The castle is big but with the right route, ten minutes is enough to cover the area to your destination.

I entered the room first and waited for Princess Luna to come in. She surveys the room and nods in approval. "Livi always knew how to decorate his castle."

"Right," I reply. "There is a washroom where you can take a nice bath before the ball. I will see you soon Princess."

"Yes, see you soon. I hope you will not trip over your dress. Last time we saw each other, you were really clumsy," Princess Luna laughs.

"Why you!" I yell. "I think you're the one that needs to take manners courses."

I walk out of the room and make it half of the way to the stairs only to be picked up like a rag doll. I start yelling until I realize who caught me.

"Jaina put me down, now!" I shout.

"I am sorry, I cannot do that," Jaina says.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I try to wiggly out of his big arm and it is extremely uncomfortable being carried like a rag doll and lying on his shoulder.

"Carl has given strict order to bring you to him," Jaina says.

"You traitor!" I shout. "I can dress myself! I don't need his help or my maids."

"Carl is the royal designer. It is what he lives for," Jaina replies as he walks down the stairs and turns into a corridor.

"Traitor. What does he have on you that you won't let me go?" I ask.

He is quiet.

"Wait? He has something on you?" I ask again.

Again he is quiet.

I sigh. Just terrific. When we get to the door, I hold on with all my might to the door but to no avail.

"Princess Nike, you should really enjoy your time with me. Normal women love dressing up," Carl says as he taps the floor with his cane.

Jaina sets me carefully on the ground. Carl notices my appearance.

"Bath now! You cannot be wearing one of my designs with wet hair from the rain and your body is too damp for it!" Carl shouts and I am forced into the washroom. "You have ten minutes. If you do not come out in ten minutes, I am walking in to get you."

I blush. Thinking it will be better if I follow his order and take a bath. After nine minutes, I come out in my robe.

"Happy Carl?" I ask.

"Yes!" he says. "Now let's dry your hair and put on the dress."

After half an hour, I am forced into a corset with me yelling like always.

"I thought I told you to lose more kilograms. It is your fault, you haven't and now you still are having problems with corsets," Carl scolds me.

I yell once more. "No, it is your fault! Any woman will yell if she was to be forced into a corset! How would you like to be forced into a corset?" I whimper and feel Raina pulling harder.

"I have a perfect figure," Carl replies. "Now, no more yelling. Raina finish please."

Raina pulls even harder making me scream.

"How's it going?" Neil asks and I look around to see him peaking in from the doorway. "Good, part one of the dress is done. Livi is already dressed. He looks handsome."

I blush and look at myself in the mirror. It will be surprising if I can breathe in this thing.

"Livi always looks great in anything," I reply and watch Neil close the door behind him after he steps out.

"If only you would look as good as him," Carl shakes his head.

"Lightning, next time I will send lightning your way, Carl," I nod to myself.


	13. Chapter 13 Nike ruins her dress

Livi's Birthday Chapter 13

I sigh.

Walking to Livi's office is making me feel like I am moving with a snail pace. My head feels like going for a swim in the pool. I shake it off with my fan and open the doors to the office.

Livi looks up from the papers he is holding and his expression changes from serious to adoration. I blush.

"I heard you look handsome, I came to see for myself," I tell him as I hide my face behind a fan.

He smiles cockily then. "Ah, my wife cannot part from her husband."

I glare at him but decide to play nice; it is his birthday after all. "So, are you ready for the ball?"

"No, do we have to go to it?" He asks. He sounds like his usual bratty ways.

"Yes," I walk close to the desk and eye the papers. They have to do with Luna's kingdom.

He walks around the table and takes my hand in his. "Circle. I want to see you."

I roll my eyes and oblige. However, my foot gets caught in the dress and I am sent falling down onto Livi. Both of us go down. I try to breathe but the corset makes things difficult.

"I thought I told you that I like my women under me," Livi says with an evil glint.

I become angry. "Brat! You never learn."

"You are the one who likes spending her time on top of me," he smirks.

"Why you?" I ask at the same moment as Neil marches into the room.

"My king and Princess Nike," Neil helps me up. Makes my head spin. "I thought I told you to flirt in private."

"This is private," Livi gets up and fixes his blood red tie. "It is my office after all. I can do anything I please in here."

"My apologies," Neil bows his head and then takes me in. "Princess Nike, you look lovely but now we have to fix your dress and your hair. Carl is going to have a field day."

I feel my face go pale. "Don't make me go back to him!"

"You are the one who messed up your look. You have to look absolutely perfect because you are King Livi's wife," Neil says and drags me out of the room.

I yell, "No!" Holding that one note for over a minute.

"Your music lessons are starting to pay off," Neil nods.

My eyes start to water.

"No crying or your ladies in waiting will turn into monsters," Neil scolds me.

I pout and let him force me back into the room where Carl is drinking, by the smell of it, rose tea. One look at me and he starts yelling and I mean yelling.

His voice becomes hoarse after yelling for fifteen minutes at me. The first five were scary, the last ten, I was completely bored.


	14. Chapter 14 First Dance

Livi's Birthday Chapter 14

One last time, I look in the mirror.

Raina walks into the room. "Princess Nike, King Livius has already joined the ball."

"What?" I yell out of frustration. "He was supposed to enter with me. I wanted to see his first impression of the decorations!"

She bows her head. "He became impatient waiting for you so he went on ahead."

A thought came into my mind. "Wait, when I saw Livi, was alone. He was supposed to be with Bard."

She blushes. "Bard said something inappropriate about you so King Livi sent him to the dungeons for an hour."

"That sounds like Livi," I nod.

"Shall we go, Princess Nike?" She asks me.

"We shall," I reply.

She holds the door open for me and I walk out. Once again, trying not to count each successful breathe.

When we finally get to the ballroom, I take the grand entrance just like last time when I sang for him. Soft music is playing in the background. The paper lanterns make the ballroom feel romantic and Livi turns around to see me make it to the last step of the grand staircase.

His eyes soften. I thought he was going to be mad at me, but maybe the mood of the ballroom has shown that he has a soft side. He starts making his way to me, ignoring calls from ambassadors and the like. I smile.

When we reach each other, I courtesy and take his hand.

"And now, King Livius with his wife, Queen Nike will open the ballroom to all couples who want to dance here tonight!" Neil's voice booms.

My eyes find Princess Luna smirking at me. She thinks I will embarrass Livi. Not going to happen.

"Relax," Livi says. "I'm right here. Just follow my lead."

The song changes and Livi starts to lead. I smile on the outside, but on the inside I am yelling, crying, whining, and screaming. Livi pulls me in closer.

"You are doing well, Nike," he says smoothly.

"Happy Birthday Livi," I whisper.

"And now, anyone who wants to dance, you may join the royal couple on the dance floor," Neil announces.


	15. Chapter 15 Escaping the Party

Livi's Birthday Chapter 15

The others join in the dancing. Livi and I continue dancing, me forgetting that I can't dance. I even get comfortable enough to talk to him while he spins me. Whenever a man comes with an intention to ask me to dance, Livi sends his famous glare and the man runs off. Surprisingly, I do not feel annoyed. I feel happy.

After the third dance is over, Livi and I walk over to receive some punch from Jaina, Livi pulls onto my dress and does a finger motion for me to kneel so he can say something in private. I do just that.

"What's up, Livi?" I ask.

"I am getting bored of this, my beautiful wife. I thought you would spend the entire day with me. Are you going to keep to your promise?" Livi asks.

I feel my cheeks burning. I quickly finish my punch. "I always keep my promises. You know that because I made it rain for you during that fire."

"Oh, was it for me? I thought it was so the palace doesn't burn down," Livi says cockily.

I slam the glass onto the table and laugh evilly. "Livi, love your sense of humor."

"I know, you do, darling," Livi tilts his head.

I walk away from him and smell the flowers in the vases. The lanterns give off a wonderful red shade in their waters. I look down to see Livi crossing his arms. Right, to him, lantern light would be jus lantern light.

I close my eyes and start chanting the ancient spell. As the spell starts doing its magic, I grab a hold of Livi's hands and start walking up the stairs, away from the party. He doesn't say anything. The fog keeps lifting and people are talking in wonder around us. They do not understand that I am using this tactic to escape with Livi from this party.

My wish of Livi seeing his birthday party came true and I understand why he doesn't want to stay. We hardly get to spend time with each other. He always has his paperwork and I have my own duties to deal with.

We make it up the stairs and out the door.

"Nice plan," Livi says approvingly.

"Yes," a voice says to the right.

"Hello, Bard," I smile at him and walk over to him, with my expression changing to anger. "If you say anything to Neil about this, you will be spending a week in the dungeons!"

He laughs. "My nephew is an influence on you, beautiful Niki. I won't say anything. Now, go before Neil catches on, he is smart you know."

I nod, take Livi's hand and we run as fast as we can to our room where I have prepared a lock to lock our door so we can spend the evening together.


	16. Chapter 16 Games

**Thank you to all the readers! Sorry I've been away, had a writer's block. **

**Thank you Kagome141414, StSerena, IWillBelieveIt if I CanDreamIt, Kia1500, WhiteLily123, and DALUNA for following and feedback, I appreciate it. **

Livi's Birthday Chapter 16

When we enter the room, I lock the door and take off the bows from my hair.

"If I have to wear another bow in my hair again, I'll go nuts!" I laugh as I look at Livi who looks confused.

"We escaped my party for this? You wanted to be alone with me that badly, my wife?" Livi's eyes look evil.

I roll my eyes. "Hey, I got things planned you know." I walk over to the dresser and pull out cards and a couple of board games. "Let's play games."

"Games?" Livi looks confused.

I smile. "Seeing how you had to grow up so fast, I don't think you ever played any games so tonight we'll be kids."

"All right, I'll go along," Livi says and sits down cross legged on the bed.

I sit down across. "Let's start with a card game called 'The fool.' Whoever loses is the fool of the game because the game is so easy. The deck starts with a six and ends with an ace. The point of the game is to get rid of all your cards." I continue explaining the game and show him some examples.

Livi nods his understanding and we start playing. Curses and laughter fills our bedroom and no one bothers us. I guess Neil understood not to bother us, which is good because I want Livi to know what he missed and get something back.

After a couple games of me loosing (and not on purpose), I open the game, _Life_, and set it up.

"You ready to loose in this one, too, love?" Livi asks.

I laugh. "That one was all strategy and your military mind is an asset, this one is much more fun and I will win for sure!"

"Challenge accepted!" Livi laughs. "Okay, the rules, please."

I explain about how the money works, the figurines and that all the rules have to be followed. It takes longer to explain and Livi at one point tells me that I am not allowed to get married. I am already married to him. I wink at him when he says this and he turns red.

We start to play and when it's time for me to get married, Livi slams his hands on the board and glares at me.

"It's just a game, Livi," I try to smooth things over. "If you like, this blue figurine will be you for me while you play for Neil or something."

Livi puts on his thinking face. "That's better, but we are only playing once this treacherous game!"

I laugh, feeling relieved and we continue playing.

After the long game ends with me winning, I teach him how to play poker. It was stupid to do that because Livi is a perfect poker gamer. We also play, "Who am I?" Both of us create a list for one another and then chose a name to put on each other's brows. After that we kept asking questions about who we are. It was a riot when we finally guessed what was written on our brows. Livi chose Vordan for me, and I chose Ratcliff for him, the royal advisors to the Sun Kingdom. We agreed not to play the game again because it was just too funny.

Livi helped me put away the games and I surprised him with homemade cake. When Livi found out that I baked it, his eyes lit up and he looked so happy. His happy expression made me blush. I remember him liking my simple food that I cooked for him at my home; he was happy back then, too.

We ate the cake, sitting at the balcony, watching the ballroom. We had the perfect spot, we could see the party but they could not see us. The guests were still dancing and a couple of them were flirting at the lawn. A couple of people were sneaking around for private kisses. It was entertaining.

After we finished our cake, Livi lay down onto the bench and rested his head on my legs.

I smile, he looks peaceful and happy. Simple things sometimes are the best.


	17. Chapter 17 A Happy Conversation

**A thank you to: The Fangirl Nation, YourBuddyBJ-Z, DALUNA, WhiteLily123, GirlInDisguise02, Senchou-Mugiwara-No-Luffy, IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, Silver, Samira Vongola, leenadavinci and of course everyone else for reading. **

**I apologize for being away for so long, my graduate school took over most of my time, but hey, I'll try to add on at least one more chapter per week from now on...well until the story finishes. **

Livi's Birthday: Chapter 17

"You know," Livi started, looking up at the ceiling now that we had our fill looking out at the land and moved back to lay on the bed. "I think next time, you go out to see those farmers, I'll join you."

I giggle, imagining the farmer's surprised expressions upon seeing their king in the fields. "I think that they'll turn from normal people into soldiers if you show up."

"Would be entertaining," Livi said and I tickle his side, making him laugh.

"So was your birthday just like any other day or did it feel different?" I bite my lip, feeling anxious over his answer.

"It didn't feel like my birthday," Livi replied.

I feel tears coming up and after everything that I've gone through to make it happen.

"It was better," Livi said and squeezed my hand. "It felt like for the first time, we got a chance to only be together, to experience laughter without anyone watching, to talk about anything and argue over plastic figurines. It felt private and wonderful and reminded me of my time with my mother. It felt peaceful with her, too."

I cry harder. Livi blinks in surprise at me and pulls me in.

"I'm sorry that I'm crying," I said in between sobs. "It was just so surprising and I'm very happy that you feel that way. We're growing closer and closer."

"We are," Livi nodded.

After wiping away my tears, I look seriously at him. "You think Bardo-san enjoyed the dance, I mean after the guards let him out of the dungeons? I mean, he also caught us leaving and looked amused and all, just wondering. I think the guests quickly forgot that we've gone missing because of his 'endless' charms."

Livi's nose wiggles in disgust. "I hope Neil kept him in line somewhat because Bardo never learns from his behavior with the ladies, however, I agree. I think it was good that ambassadors bugged him about the affairs and not me. I bet there will be a lot of paperwork for me to look over tomorrow."

"Don't think about work," I told him. "Tell me more about your mother and of the stories she used to tell you about other lands. I mean, there must have been other princesses you were considering besides me."

He raises his eyebrow questionably. "You really want to know? You may get jealous because those girls have better curves than you."

"Impossible," I replied. "And, besides, you chose me. I went through that ordeal set up by the priests and everything so no one can change our rainbow relationship."

Livi laughs. "True, my wife, true. So, there was this green head..."


	18. Chapter 18: The morning after

**Thank you to Duvessa Phantomhive, yunyunann, Luna Clearwater, Sayake, splattered in blood, alyssagreen447, AustrianAnimeFan, Meri Alvarado, Aya Nadyaa, Zafrina, tgurl620, nikexliviusfan, Reina-Ng, and many more for reading and letting me know that you like my continuation of the story. If you got any ideas for how I should continue, please message me or else this story will end on chapter 20. **

Livi's Birthday Chapter 18: The morning after

I wake up to the warm sun and an annoying persuasive knock. Before getting up, I notice Livi spread out, without his pajamas as always and cover him with the blanket. Typical, Livi, typical.

Then, I make my way to the door and open it to see a very angry Neil.

"Morning, Neil," I said and attempt to smile though his aura is sending out monsters at me.

"I should have known that you were planning to leave his majesty's party," he growled.

I laugh. "It's a good thing you didn't. We had fun together and got to know each other better. He needed this, Neil, please don't be mad."

Neil looks in into the room and sighs. Livi smiles. Looks like he's having a good dream.

"Since, his majesty looks happy which is rare." Neil cleared his throat. "I'll let it slide."

Bardo shows up behind him. "He's letting it go because I've been such a good boy last night."

Neil punches Bardo who falls to the ground, in shock and I laugh.

"What did he do?" I whispered to Neil.

"He flirted not only with single guests, but married as well. While, he was entertaining, I was yelled at all over the place for his behavior," Neil snapped.

"It's a good thing, Livi is asleep or he would send you back to the dungeons," I observed.

"Bardo! Pervert! To the dungeons!" Livi ordered from his bed, making all of us jump.

We come closer to the bed and notice that Livi is snoring.

"Whew!" Bardo said. "I thought he woke up."

"Ratcliff!" Livi said. "Do, bring big chains for Bardo-san. He needs to finally learn his lesson, embarrassing my country!"

Bardo starts crying softly. "Even, in his dreams, he thinks up my punishment."

"No wonder, he's smiling," Neil commented. "I would be smiling, too. Though, he did make the order, sleep or not. I'll have a guard take you to the dungeons."

"What?" Bardo exclaimed loudly.

"Not to so loud!" I said angrily.

Livi sits up, yawns, and rubs his eyes. "Good morning. What's with the ruckus?"

All of us look at him like we'd seen a ghost.

"Nothing, nephew, nothing," Bardo said fast. "We'd just been talking about how all of us are happy that you had a day off on your birthday. Hopefully, you had fun, and by fun, hope you know what I'm trying to get at, with Nike."

Livi smiles evilly. "I think my dream was a premonition. Neil, take my stupid uncle to the dungeons. What I do with Nike is my secret and only mine. Now, all leave so I could get dressed."

Neil smiles and bows before taking Bardo by his ear and dragging him out of the room.

"Never a quiet morning around her," I sighed.

"You'd be bored, Nike, if it were quiet," Livi said and we laugh.


End file.
